


Reconciliation

by Jotaritos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot, Other, i have no other tags that's the fic, ok ging is garbage but imagine if he admitted to being garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotaritos/pseuds/Jotaritos
Summary: After finally meeting his father, Gon still feels a weird emptiness inside him. Will Gon and Ging work to fix their relationship? Or will Ging continue to be terrible?
Kudos: 13





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Ging as much as the next guy, but what if Ging admitted to being trash? Anyway, there's not enough father/son in the tag. There's so much untapped potential...

Gon and his father Ging sat atop the great tree after spending hours talking about their experience as hunters. There was a long pause of silence. Gon breathed in heavily. His father’s words occupied his mind. “What I want most is that which isn’t right in front of me.” Gon sort of understood. Ging wasn’t right in front of him for his entire life, so he went on to become a hunter and track him down. Gon maybe thought a little too hard about these words. He furrowed his brow, brought up his legs to his chest, and held his hands together pensive in thought. Ging glanced over at his son. He looked… Depressed? No, that wasn’t the right word. But for the short period of time he knew Gon, it wasn’t like him to just let silence loom like this.

Ging finally said something. “Gon,” Gon tilted his head to look up at his father, with the same pensive look on his face, “Is something… wrong?” Ging choked up at the “wrong” part. Ging had hardly ever been wrong in his life, let alone wrong with his rather crass people skills. Most of the Hunters’ Association hated him, and for good reason. He was, in the most simplistic of terms, a massive douche who only cared about himself. Or at least, that’s how he was perceived. Ging didn’t want to leave his son. On the contrary, his sister forced him to give up custody. Being a hunter and a father to a baby was “too dangerous”. No matter how much Ging protested and fought with his sister Mito, she refused to budge from the position. He remembered her words clearly, “If you so much as think about bringing this baby on your wacky woohoo hunter adventures or whatever the hell you think you’re doing, I will never speak to you or your son ever again. AND I’ll put the biggest bounty you’ve ever seen over your head for abusive parenting” Ging was stuck. He wanted to tell Gon the truth, but he didn’t want his son to think any differently of the woman who raised him.

Gon finally said something, “It’s just... I don’t know. You had me… then you left. Was I not always something that wasn’t right in front of you?” Tears started to form in Gon’s eyes. Ging couldn’t help but see his likeness reflected in his son. The rash nature, the rather crass--but this time in a kind way--attitude, all the way down to appearance. Gon was definitely Ging’s son.

Ging took a deep breath. For the first time, Ging really didn’t know what to do. Yes, he felt terrible about leaving Gon. But… he didn’t know how to explain himself. Gon’s voice started to crack “It’s not like there was anything wrong with me. Aunt Mito raised me fine. I had an amazing time on Whale Island with all the animals and the ocean and the different kinds of plants, but…” By this point, tears were visibly falling from Gon’s cheeks.He wiped his face. “But…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. Ging felt what Gon felt. Feeling out of place, unwanted, and hungry for affection from someone you looked up to.

Ging held his son tight, “I’m sorry,” he said. It’s all he could manage to say for a moment. Then, Ging felt a depth of sorrow he hadn’t known before. “I know nothing I can say or do now will change the past, but,” he squoze Gon tighter, “you’re my son and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You weren’t a mistake. You Weren’t forgotten. And most importantly, you will always be what’s not right in front of me.”  
Gon hugged Ging back. He cried into his father’s shirt “Then why didn’t you ever come see me?” Ging replied, “It’s… complicated. I can’t go into too much detail but trust me,” Ging began to feel the sorrow creeping to his throat, “I really wanted to see you, to watch you grow up, to stop you from doing stupid things like messing with foxbear cubs, I really did.” Ging paused, beathed, and broke away from the embrace, “it’s not that I didn’t want to it’s just… well… I physically couldn’t. Me and your aunt Mito made a deal. And part of that deal was… to not see you.”

Gon stared back at the big blue earth. He felt a little calmer knowing now that Ging couldn’t seek him out, but why? Why would aunt Mito put such distrust in her own brother like that? After all she told Gon about him. It didn’t seem possible. Gon took a deep breath and wiped the final tears from his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something. But he didn’t know what to say or ask. 

Gon just felt… wronged. He loved his aunt Mito. And his father, perhaps he did not have the same kind of love he had for aunt Mito, but a kind of love and respect created from the admiration of a superior and the superior taking a liking to the underling. Perhaps there was no real love between the two of them, instead there was a ground of respect. Gon appreciated this as a hunter, but as a child he hated it.

“It’s not fair,” Gon blurted aloud, “I know you didn’t ‘want’ to leave me, but you still did it.” Gon tilted his head. “I still don’t get it.”

Ging stood up. He started to stretch his legs. “You probably never will,” he continued, “I was 20-something and stupid. It’s not your fault, but it is mine.” Ging now stretched his back and worked his way up to his shoulders and arms. He made eye contact with a sulking Gon. “Gon, you’re, unfortunately, my son. I’m sorry about that. I can’t promise to be a better father, but,” he extended his right pinky, offering it to Gon, “I can promise our relationship will be a little better from here on out.”

Gon’s eyes lit up. He sprung up with the usual excitement and energy he was known for. Eagerly grabbing Ging’s pinky with his own, “you really promise?!”

Ging sighed then smiled. “Yeah,” he replied, “I, Ging Freecs, promise to maybe not be a better father to you, but to be a better role model.”

The two released their pinkies. Gon sat back down and looked back at the earth. But this time, he saw something different. The past no longer weighed on his shoulders. He had a whole future to look forward to now.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ging, as a character, had a lot of potential wasted. Especially with his relationship with Gon. The two absolutely deserved more time to actually come to terms with the two having different goals and values in life. But it would have been boring to read/watch so I understand why it was never developed
> 
> Anyway, be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, bookmark the fic, and subscribe to see more fics like this (and leopika related) in the future. See ya.


End file.
